The present invention relates to a billiard ball rack, and in particular to a billiard ball rack that can be used to store and transport billiard balls.
Billiard balls are commonly stored and/or transported utilizing a plastic billiard ball tray having a plurality of generally hemispherical indentations, each of which receives and supports a billiard ball. The game of eight ball utilizes a total of sixteen billiard balls, such that billiard ball trays designed to support such a set of billiard balls generally include a total of 16 indentations arranged in a square pattern formed by four rows of indentations, each row including four such indentations. However, ball trays may include more indentations if required. For example, a standard set of snooker balls includes a total of twenty-two balls, such that a snooker ball tray would include twenty-two indentations. However, a smaller number of snooker balls may be utilized for smaller than full-sized snooker tables. For example, a standard set of snooker balls includes fifteen red balls. However, ten red balls may be utilized for smaller than full-sized tables rather than the standard fifteen red balls.
Although known billiard ball trays are generally functional for holding and transporting billiard balls, existing billiard ball trays support the billiard balls in a flat, generally planar configuration such that the tray has relatively large horizontal dimensions. Accordingly, existing billiard ball trays take up shelf space or the like, and are also generally not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, if the billiard ball tray is inadvertently knocked from a shelf or other such storage location, the billiard balls will generally roll around upon impact with the floor surface, thus requiring the user to retrieve the balls from about the room.
Accordingly, a billiard ball holder relieving the above-identified shortcomings is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a rack for storing billiard balls. The rack includes a base having a first engagement surface. The rack also includes an elongated billiard ball holder defining an elongated central space configured to support a plurality of billiard balls in contact with one another in a row. The billiard ball holder includes an opening to the elongated central space such that billiard balls can be inserted into the central space through the opening. The billiard ball can be tilted to roll the stored billiard balls through the opening. The billiard ball holder has a second engagement surface configured to removably engage the first engagement surface of the base and retain the billiard ball holder in a generally upright position wherein the elongated central space extends generally vertically. The billiard ball holder is removable from the base to facilitate transport of the billiard ball holder and stored balls to an associated billiards table.
Another aspect of the present invention is a rack for storing billiard balls and pool cues. The rack includes a base including at least one holder configured to support a pool cue. The base also includes an upwardly opening aperture. The rack includes an elongated billiard ball holder defining a lower end and an elongated cylindrical cavity having sufficient size to receive at least fifteen billiard balls. The cavity has at least one opening of sufficient size to permit billiard balls to pass therethrough. The aperture and the billiard ball holder are configured such that the lower end of the billiard ball holder can be removably received in the aperture to retain the billiard ball holder in an upright position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a rack for storing billiard balls including a billiard ball holder configured to retain a plurality of billiard balls. The billiard ball holder defines an upper end and a lower end. The rack also includes a base having a lower portion including an upwardly opening lower aperture with a support positioned in the lower aperture. The base has an upper portion including a downwardly opening upper aperture located above the lower aperture and defining a vertical distance between the upper and lower apertures. The billiard ball holder has a length between the upper and lower ends that is greater than the vertical distance, such that the billiard ball holder can be installed to the base by inserting the upper end into the upper aperture, followed by rotation of the lower end into alignment with the lower aperture. The billiard ball holder is then shifted downwardly onto the support, and the support positions the billiard ball holder with the upper end at least partially within the upper aperture such that the billiard ball holder is retained in an upright position.